


【铁虫/中世纪AU】笼中物（上）

by Old_flower



Category: Ironspider - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_flower/pseuds/Old_flower





	【铁虫/中世纪AU】笼中物（上）

清晨的伦敦还残留着前夜的寂静。天色尚暗，浓雾在空无一人的街道里弥漫开来，几只猫头鹰安静地立在路灯的黑色高顶上，从远处只能看到它们折射出诡异微光的圆眼睛。  
一阵冷风卷着寒气从身旁无声地刮过去，Peter单手捧着那个扎着丝绸绑带的墨绿色礼盒，用腾出的那只手拢了拢自己黑色绒大衣的衣领。  
“之前每天早上一直有个小女孩在这里卖鲜花，不知道你有没有印象。”  
一旁的Ned朝四周扫了几眼，“有几天没看到她了。”  
“现在这个特殊时期，除了参加晚宴的贵族小姐们，估计没几个女孩子敢出门。”  
Peter盯着礼盒上的鹅黄色绑带，皱着眉头道：“原本几个平民少女失踪，其实并不会引起上面的注意。但是这个凶手太嚣张了，子爵家的小姐，不是他该动的人。”  
“值得注意的是，每一起少女失踪案都是在Edmund侯爵举办晚宴的后几天，这太蹊跷了不是吗？”  
闻言Ned朝Peter眨了眨眼，“所以才出来给你买这个啊，没人比我们细皮嫩肉的Parker侦探更适合扮少女了。”  
远处传来踢踢踏踏的马蹄声，Peter抱着礼盒思考着，“现在的关键点是，我们要如何拿到Edmund家晚宴的邀请函。”

“当心——”  
Ned猛的拉过低头沉思的Peter，墨绿色礼盒在马匹的惊叫声中滑落到地上，两匹被勒紧缰绳的黑马在空中甩着前蹄，而后方马车的门帘上，Stark家族的烫金族徽在浓雾中格外显眼。  
Peter和Ned退到路边，目送着那辆奢华的金红配色马车走远。掉到地上的礼盒被摔得有些厉害，原本就扎得不紧的丝绸绑带已经完全散开，盒子打开的部分隐约有纯白的蕾丝花边和弹性系带露出来。本应贴着少女美好躯体的隐秘事物就这样猝不及防地掉落在青黑色的沥青路面上，让人很难不注意到它。  
Peter有些窘迫地看了Ned一眼，快速弯腰把盒子捡了起来。  
他没有注意到不远处马车上原本垂着的深红色天鹅绒窗帘被撩了起来。

那张晚宴邀请函就那样毫无征兆地出现在侦探社信箱里。  
“这个？谁送来的？”  
Peter握着那张薄卡片，有些难以置信，“早上还在操心的事情就这样解决了？”  
“管这么多干什么，抓住摆在眼前的机会才是要紧事。”Ned从盒子里把那个缀有层层蕾丝花边的女式束腰拿出来。  
“礼服晚一点店里会送过来，你现在的首要事情是把自己塞进这个里面。快点，脱吧，我迫不及待了。”  
说着伸手去解Peter的衣扣，Peter一把打掉Ned伸过来的手，没忍住翻了个白眼，“这种馊主意也就只有你能想出来了。”  
“等成功了你就不会这么想了。”

哧啦——  
束腰后方的绑带被收紧时发出令人头皮发紧的声响。  
Peter抬起的小臂抵在墙上，他仰起头大张着嘴用力吸了口气，腰腹间一瞬间收紧的力量差点把他眼泪逼出来。  
“老天，”他又喘了口气，“到底是谁发明的这个玩意儿，简直就是种酷刑。”  
Ned又拉了拉那两根弹力带，盯着Peter被束腰包裹着的纤细腰肢以及在束腰的衬托下显得更加圆润挺翘的臀部，他系好带子后没忍住伸手顺着堪称完美的腰际线摸了一把。  
“我果然没想错，没人比你更合适了。”  
Peter的体型很纤细，但却不会给人弱不经风的感觉。用Ned的话来形容就是，像一棵挺拔的小白杨树。薄薄的肌肉均匀地覆盖在匀称的躯体上，一切都那么恰到好处。  
“说你是哪个贵族的男宠我都信。”Ned把金粉色的礼服裙递给Peter，笑着说道。  
“别瞎说，”Peter被勒得声音都变了，“过来帮我一把。”  
“穿裙子还要人帮？”  
Peter僵硬地转了个身，“我弯不下腰了！”  
Ned没忍住哈哈大笑起来。

-

灰绿色的秃鹫浮雕就那样悬吊在茶色玻璃铺就的穹顶上。天已经黑透了，斑驳的水晶吊灯将张开翅膀的雕塑在深蓝色地毯上投射成一个奇异的黑影。  
Ned缩回那只踩在秃鹫影子头部的脚，又探头瞧了瞧身旁那位戴着橘色礼帽的小姐，转头对Peter说道：“真搞不懂Edmund家主是怎么想的，要是我来装修宴会厅，肯定是怎么金碧辉煌怎么来，他家倒好，吊着个大鸟在顶子上。"  
“那是秃鹫，Edmund家族的象征。"Peter身着缀有金边的浅粉色礼服裙，宽大的裙撑让他有点不适应，他顺了顺自己的金色卷发，忍不住又伸手摸了摸被勒紧的腰身。  
宴会厅里的演奏声小了下来，Peter听到人群微微骚动起来。  
“哪个大人物来了？"  
他挎着Ned的手臂，半个下颔遮掩在柔顺的假发里，此时垂下眼睫低眉顺目的模样竟有了一丝娇羞的味道。  
“那不是。"  
Ned抬起下巴朝不远处扬了扬。  
宴会厅主座已经被围得水泄不通，Peter从远处只能看到地上那双锃亮的皮靴。他踮起脚侧了侧头，努力想看清楚那人是谁，不料正对上那双深邃的棕色眼睛。

那眼神太过直白凌厉，Peter几乎是在一瞬间移开了目光。他有点不自在地拉了拉裙摆，被注视着的感觉越发强烈。  
“奇怪，"Peter低下头看了看自己的裙子，一切正常，不存在身份暴露的问题，“那这个盯着我的人到底是谁？"他装作不经意的样子再次抬眼，终于看到了男人胸口的家族纹章。  
和那天早上差点撞到他的那辆马车上的家徽分毫不差——  
那是Stark公爵。  
Peter迎上男人玩味的眼神，提着裙摆向他行了个女式礼。  
围绕在Stark公爵身旁的人们看到公爵的嘴角往上扬了扬，纷纷顺着他的目光看过去。  
“我出去走走。"Peter被人群盯得有点尴尬，转头朝Ned  
说道。  
他提起裙摆，在贵族们的注目礼中向天台走去。

“这位美丽的小姐怎么一个人站在冷风里？是我的宴会不够有趣吗？"  
Peter闻言转身，不禁大喜过望，今晚的目标——Edmund侯爵正站在他的面前。  
“怎么会，"Peter对着面前年长的男人微微笑道，"侯爵的晚宴，我实在是仰慕已久。"他把“侯爵"两个字的尾音刻意拉长，带上些少女的娇羞味道。  
男人笑了起来，伸手搂住面前少女盈盈一握的腰肢将“她"带向自己怀里，低头道，“只是仰慕我的宴会？"  
Peter顺势把脸埋进男人胸口，作出一副羞涩模样。  
“那就让我带你去做点快乐的事。"  
说着便搂着Peter朝走廊深处走去。

进入那个房间前Peter皱了皱眉头，来不及通知Ned了。敏锐如秃鹫的男人瞬间捕捉到了他的表情，“美丽的小鸟害怕了？"  
“侯爵阁下，我，我有点紧张。"Peter顺势作出反应，横下心走了进去。  
“不怕，乐趣在后头等着你呢。"  
那是Peter晕倒前听到的最后一句话。

头很痛。  
Peter只觉得自己沉在冰冷黑暗的海底，然后他醒来了，视线被蒙眼的黑布完全遮挡。  
他缓缓撑着地面坐了起来，地面的手感很粗糙，可以确定不是原来的那个房间了。  
他听到不远处传来人们压低嗓子说话的声音。

“现在让大家看看拍卖品的长相。"  
遮眼的黑布被后方的一只手扯下，Peter的眼睛被突如其来的光亮激出些许泪水，他用力眨了眨眼，发现自己被锁在一个巨大的金丝笼子里，而笼子被摆在舞台的正中央。  
“今天这个拍卖品，无论是送人还是留着自己用，都是个不错的选择。"  
长长的手杖伸进笼子里抵住Peter的下颔，强迫他抬起头来供观众们打量。  
说来可笑，一群戴着面具生怕被别人认出来的交易参与者们，现在纷纷抬起头尽情观赏着笼子里的商品。  
肮脏的地下拍卖，原来那些失踪的少女们是被当成了拍卖品。Peter握紧了裙子下的拳头。  
除了Edmund侯爵，还有谁是同谋？

“下面开始竞拍，起拍价———五千镑！"  
“六千！"  
“六千五！"  
……  
观众席开始竞价，台上蒙着面的拍卖者笑着瞥了笼子里的Peter一眼。

“十万镑。"  
台下的喧嚣戛然而止。震惊的人们纷纷朝声音的来源望去。  
Peter也抬起了头。  
“十万镑一次，十万镑两次，十万镑三次。成交———"  
随着锤子和桌面碰撞的沉闷声响，Peter感到左臂一阵刺痛。  
该死！等他反应过来时针管里的液体已经全部都注射进了他的胳膊里。  
接着他再次陷入黑暗。

那是Peter从未体验过的灼热感。  
仿佛一万只蚂蚁在血管里啃噬着，痒意从骨头缝隙里一直渗到每一寸皮肤上。Peter张开嘴想要大口呼吸，可是从胸口到腰部却被紧紧勒住，他伸出绵软的手指想要扯下身上的束缚，可却不知拉到了哪根带子，腰腹一瞬间收紧。  
“嗯——"  
Peter无意识地哼叫出声，他缓缓睁开眼。  
那是一种怎样的眼神？  
男人坐在不远处的扶手椅上，金色璎珞从穗条肩章上一直垂到礼服胸口上的家徽处。他就那样坐在那里，摩挲着质感光滑的手杖，面无表情地睨着燥热难耐的男孩。  
“Stark公爵……"  
Peter只觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉，他迷糊地盯着同样在看着他的男人，下意识吐出脑海里出现的话。  
“Parker侦探，"Tony走到男孩身旁蹲下，他抚上男孩潮红的面颊，目光落在束腰胸口处的白色蕾丝花边上。  
“你的每一次出场，都让人印象深刻。"  
Peter只觉得脸颊上的那只手像是荒原上的纵火犯，所到之处无一不燃起燎原业火。他轻哼着握住那只作乱的手，等反应过来想要松手时，双手却早被紧紧禁锢在了身后。  
“那张匿名邀请函……是，是你？"遍布全身的灼热感几乎要将Peter的全部理智都焚烧殆尽，他用力摇了摇头，用最后一丝清醒发出疑问。  
“是我。"Tony看着男孩努力保持清醒的倔强模样，轻声笑了笑道。  
“为什么？"  
Peter想起去买束腰的那个早晨，失控的马车、暗红色门帘上的烫金纹章、掉到地上摔破的礼盒……和露出半截的洁白束腰。  
他咬住嘴唇，像是不愿面对什么，用力闭上了眼。  
Tony没有回答他，俯首吻上了被咬得殷红的嘴唇。  
“唔……"  
Peter睁大了眼睛，原本压抑在身体里的情欲在一瞬间被点燃。  
双手被束缚，他在男人怀里难耐地扭动着。银色烛台上点着的白色高烛顶端缓缓流下透明的蜡液，在托盘底部积成浊白色半透明固体。两人的唇分开时在空气中拉出一条淫靡的银丝。  
Tony将身体绵软的男孩拉了起来，将他以趴跪的姿势压在床上。  
男孩的身上除了那条紧绷的束腰以外未着一物，忽然被摆成屁股高高撅起的姿势令Peter感到一丝羞耻，他在男人身下扭着腰，不满地哼着。  
“这里抬高。"  
Tony在男孩白嫩圆翘的屁股上重重拍了一巴掌，红色的指印很快浮了上来。  
“哈啊……"  
Peter还没来得及表达不满，便感觉到出现在身体里的那根手指。  
未经人事的穴口咬着Tony的手指收缩起来，“不…不要动。"男人的作乱的手指在体内刺戳摸索着，Peter痛苦地摇着头，深处的那个点被按到时终于忍不住湿着眼眶叫了出来。  
Tony看着男孩激烈的反应，又向里面加了两根手指，换来男孩带着哭腔的叫喊。  
“太…太胀了……不要…不要再……”

“不要了？”  
Tony说着缓缓抽出手指，巨大的空虚瞬间包裹住Peter，他茫然地抬起湿润的眼睛，扭过头向身后望去，“我…我要……”  
十足可怜。  
Tony轻笑一声。  
“啊——”  
滚烫的性器插进来时Peter忍不住仰起脖子叫喘出声。硕大的烫硬一寸一寸撑开穴内的每一个皱褶。  
后穴被撑得又胀又痛，腰腹却被束腰紧紧勒住，Peter能清晰地感受到性器上的每一个脉络与凸起，生理性泪水止不住地往下流着，“太大了…不要动了，求你…”  
Tony握住面前纤细的腰肢，重重向男孩的敏感点撞去，Peter痛苦地哭叫起来。  
纯白的蕾丝花边随着男孩的晃动在空中飘舞起来，Tony伸手扯住那两条被系成蝴蝶结样式的弹性系带，用力向后拉了一下。  
“哈啊——”Peter只觉得呼吸停滞了一瞬，他大口喘着气，“不可以！那里不可以……不要拉那里！太…太紧了……”  
男孩抽泣起来，绷紧的小腹出现起伏的痕迹，体内的烫硬不断碾过那个带给他欢愉又令他痛苦不堪的地方，他只觉得身前的性器胀得发疼，终于忍不住发泄出来，浊白的液体喷射到柔软的床垫上，有几滴甚至溅到他被顶得有些凸起的小腹上。  
身前的丝质床单被Peter攥得皱成一团，他大口喘着气，脑中一片空白。后穴的处的冲撞一下比一下重，肌肤相碰发出的“啪啪”声响混合着黏腻水声在空气中不断发酵。  
Peter趴伏在床上，被撞得不断向前倾去，刚刚射完精的他还处在迷糊的状态，现在又被一刻不停地肏弄着，他只觉得眼前发白，无意识地哀求着身后的男人。  
Tony揉捏着男孩的腰肢，就着插入的姿势将他翻转过来，不出意料看到了红肿的眼睛和满脸的泪水。  
硕大性器在体内研磨了一整圈，Peter的穴口已经被撑得发白，他伸出双臂缠上男人的脖颈，在男人的耳边哀声呻吟着，终于体力不支闭上了眼睛。

Peter被窗外清脆的鸟鸣声吵醒。  
是个晴天。他抬手覆上被阳光照得有些刺痛的眼睛，手臂的酸麻瞬间让他想起了自己的处境。  
偌大的房间只有他一个人。  
Peter撑着床痛苦地坐了起来，腰腹酸痛得仿佛被折断过，那个该死的束腰还紧紧地穿在身上。大幅度的动作牵扯到了红肿的后穴，突如其来的刺痛让Peter没忍住“嘶”了一声。

他要逃出去。


End file.
